


Burning Lights

by Okumen



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Hook-Up, In Public, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: To him and to a lot of the people gathered here, Walpurgisnacht was not so much about celebrating the saint, but about welcoming the spring and saying goodbye to the winter. And they did so in their own way.





	Burning Lights

The crackling fire cast flickering lights across the clearing, people’s shadows caused long shadowy fingers to reach toward the darkness, where the fire could not reach with its light. The music echoed across the forest and the attitude was a cheerful one, filled with laughter.

Eduard should technically not be out at a celebration like this, the opinion of the church and the school administration was that Walpurgisnacht was to be celebrated with a solemn attitude and respect for God and the Saint. There had been a bonfire at school too, albeit a small one, and if not for his friends, it would have been pretty boring. The Headmaster had tried to keep them entertained of course and he wasn’t as stiff as the general reacher population, but that didn’t change the fact that the church located on school grounds had a thing or two or fifty to say about people’s attitudes.

So once the celebration at school had ended and everyone had gone to bed, he had snuck outside to visit this celebration outside of town. Some would call it ‘wild’ and sure, he could see how a lot of people might be of that opinion. The dancing was far too modern and beyond ‘appropriate’. Some of the celebrants, even those who were complete strangers to one another, took to making out and ‘petting’ with little to no shame. It was because of that that he had decided against inviting Orphe along. He would probably not be able to handle the situation. Besides, Eduard had participated in the so-called ‘wild’ activities as well, at various stages. His best friend could go without seeing the entire extent of that. To him and to a lot of the people gathered here, Walpurgisnacht was not so much about celebrating the saint, but about welcoming the spring and saying goodbye to the winter. And they did so in their own way. Heathens and witches, he knew that the clergy and the most religious called them, for this attitude and for their actions.

He separated from the crowd and retreated to the edge of the clearing, and he dropped down on the ground. He took deep breaths of fresh air, and he closed his eye and folded his hands behind his head and listened to the mixing sounds of high-spirited humans and whispering nature. He could still feel the warmth from the fire, but also the cool tendrils of wind still slipping in and out among the trees.

He lay there for a while, and only opened his eyes when he heard approaching footsteps. “Out so late on a school night. What would people think.” Eduard grinned up at Isaac, forgoing proper greetings just as the man did. “Probably nothing nice. And you’re out at an event like this. What would people think, professor?”

Isaac snorted, an amused sound. “I was a guest-teacher for about a week, that hardly classify me as a professor. But I guess they might regret agreeing to let me meet with you all.”

“You absolutely sound like a so-called incompetent teacher,” Eduard waved a finger through the air, as if it were a conductor’s baton. “reprimanding but not actually doing anything.” Suffice to say, he had heard a lot about so-called ‘incompetent teachers’ from Mother, regarding his older sisters’ tutors. Isaac laughed, and shook his head. “I would be the most incompetent of the bunch, then.” He sat down on the ground beside Eduard. “I’m here to observe, so I’m not about to pretend to be something I’m not to interfere.”

“To observe? For something you’re writing?” Isaac blew out smoke past his lips without removing his cigarette from his lips, and hummed in acknowledgement. Eduard pushed himself up to sit, and looked toward the bonfire. Isaac was a spy, and mostly conducted his research for the sake of that job, but it did seem he actually did write fiction once in a while. “You didn’t bring any of your friends along?”

“I go out on my own far more often than not. Besides, that’d not go down well.” They were all a bit too proper for that. This sort of celebration would not be their thing. He twisted his upper body to look at his friend. “What’d you write about if you wrote about this?”

Isaac hummed thoughtfully, watching Eduard and the crowd behind one of his shoulders. “I’m thinking erotica, perhaps.”

If he thought that he would throw Eduard off by a statement like that, he was mistaken. “Only some of these celebrations involve sex, just so you know. Make sure you don’t make people think all of them are orgies.” Not that he personally cared, but he had friends who would definitely not appreciate it if foreigners thought every citizen of Kuchen was a ‘depraved slave to the physical urges’, or how it might be phrased. Though people could use some loosening up sometimes. Isaac said, laughing, “I’ll take your word for it. Though I’m surprised this hasn’t been stopped yet, even if it’s outside of town.”

“Circumstances cause it.” He didn’t elaborate on it. He may know it because he knew some of the people in attendance from their real lives, but you didn’t talk about it. Like how the lord mayor’s son and daughter were both there, openly intertwined only this one time a year, or how the police chief’s brother and his wife were there with their shared lover, or that the headmaster’s daughter was necking another girl---it looked like Franziska was about to strip her of her loose clothing, so low had her kisses traveled. That was just how it worked here. But it was because certain people knew and didn’t want trouble on their heads, that the celebration was left in peace and allowed it to keep going, year after year. And you never talked about it in the normal, in the real, world. For the sake of being entirely free for just a few hours. “Do you only plan to watch or are you going to participate?”

“That depends.” Eduard had looked back toward the bonfire, and when he looked back at Isaac he saw his eyes trained on him. “On?”

 

 

The air around the bonfire was warm, it caused lights and shadows to flicker over skin and clothes, gleam in eyes, and tangle in hair. A cold wind escaped the forest and tickled their skin, grasped hair alongside hands.

 

 

They were hidden away among the other celebrants, their bodies were fitted together, the friction of fabric pressed between them a sharp awareness. Eduard could feel the bulge of Isaac’s cock hidden and hard under his trousers, and he ground his hips into Isaac’s. Isaac made a pleased, humming sound, which at the same time sounded hungry, and the hand not buried in Eduard’s hair moved from beneath the collar of his jacket to his lower back, and in Eduard’s ears the scraping of nails against the leather was loud as the crackling of the fire in his ears.

Isaac tugged on Eduard’s hair, just sharp enough to elicit a mixed gasp and moan from him, enough to make his nails scrape against the skin on Isaac’s back. The small movement was hidden from sight by the shirt Isaac wore, but he could feel it, and and it made him deepen the kiss and tangle his tongue with Eduard’s. Eduard leaned up into it, tasting more of the inside of Isaac’s mouth and letting Isaac taste more of his. Initially Eduard could taste the cigarette he had tossed into the fire on his tongue, but the taste changed as the kiss deepened.

When Isaac moved his lips against his ear, Eduard could feel his stubble brush against his skin. Eduard sucked in a surprised breath of air when Isaac took his earlobe between his teeth and there was a little tug on his earring. He found his lips again, and his hand moved down, tugging a little on some locks, and he rocked his hips into Eduard’s. They ground against each other, shifting their bodied to feel the friction increase the heat.

The fire was not stretching as high up into the air any more, and when they moved to the side after another pair bumped into them, Isaac turned Eduard around, pulling him up against him. He brushed his lips against the shell of his ear, gave another little tug to the earring, and he grasped Eduard’s cock through his jeans. Eduard rubbed up against Isaac, and Isaac rubbed against Eduard, kneaded him through the worn fabric. Eduard reached behind him to trasp at Isaac’s hair and pull him in to resume the kiss that had been interrupted.

Another person bumped into them, and the half-stumble Isaac took made him press as close as he could without pulling his trousers down. He rubbed his cock against Eduard’s arse. “Might be time to break up from here.” The voice in Eduard’s ear made him shudder. “‘s not like I haven’t been to your room before,” he mumbled, once more searching for Isaac’s lips. “Yes but not for this.” Eduard turned around in his grasp, and stretched his arms upward behind Isaac’s head, fingers woven together. “So? I’d like to. You don’t?”

Isaac’s hands flattened and curled against Eduard’s back. “I do, I just want you to be sure.” Eduard rubbed up against Isaac. “Yup, so let’s go?”

When they left the darkening clearing, Eduard spotted Franziska among the trees. When she noticed him she smirked devilishly at him over her current lover’s shoulder, bare and shuddering.

It was that sort of night where you didn't get very far if you were burning for somebody's touch, and Eduard and Isaac didn’t get much further through the forest either, and rough bark left scratches on their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Franziska is a real character, and she looks awesome. She's game only as far as I know, and I haven't played the games so I can't actually write her, but I still wanted to includer her so, she made a little bit of an appearance.


End file.
